Coincidence of fate
by William McAboy
Summary: Hermione Granger é uma estudante de medicina que viaja para Londres junto com suas duas amigas, Gina e Luna. Por coincidência, ela acaba encontrando com um dos mais famosos atores do cinema, Harry Potter. Ambos acabam ficando próximos durante algum tempo, mas como suas pessoas com vidas tão diferentes podem ficar juntas? (Fanfic de Mi Potter reescrita e adaptada por William McAboy)
1. Capitulo 1

**Oi pessoal... Antes de tudo, gostaria de dizer que essa fanfiction NÃO É MINHA!**

**Quero agradecer à Mi Potter, por ter me autorizado a adaptar este maravilhoso trabalho que eu sou fã, esta fanfiction é dela! (Aqui está o link do perfil dela - u/3699366/Mi-Potter-Desativado )**

**Bem... Essa versão está um pouco diferente da versão da Mi Potter, conforme os capítulos vocês vão perceber!**

**Lembrando: Os filmes citados nesta fanfiction, são fanfics minhas, como "Compasso do amor", "Between the girl and the lawyer" e "Harry Potter e as lembranças de Hermione Granger"**

**Na fanfic "Harry Potter e as lambranças de Hermione Granger", o titulo está com o mesmo nome dos personagens desta fanfic, sei lá, eu não tive outra idéia, então finjam que são outros personagens!**

**Boa leitura para todos...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

**Sentada na poltrona da sala como de costume, Hermione estava lendo um livro. Enquanto suas amigas Luna e Gina assistiam um filme chamado "Compasso do amor", onde um dos protagonistas era o astro Harry Potter, o ator Britânico que deixava as duas Loucas.**

**Hermione tentava se concentrar no seu livro mas era praticamente impossível por conta do barulho que vinha da televisão.**

**- Meninas! – ela falou alto chamando a atenção de Gina e Luna – Por favor, será que daria para vocês abaixarem um pouco o volume? Com esse barulho não estou conseguindo ler meu livro!**

**Luna revirou os olhos.**

**- Fala sério Hermione... Você não pode para de ler por um minuto? Estamos de férias caso não tenha percebido! - Gina lembrou a amiga.**

**- Claro que percebi Gina – Hermione repousou o livro no colo – Só que prefiro passar o meu tempo lendo um livro do que assistindo televisão... Além do mais, assim já estou revisando para o próximo semestre!**

**Com certa impaciência, Gina se levantou rapidamente, retirou o livro das mão de Hermione e fechou-o.**

**- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você devia se divertir um pouco de vez em quando! - falou a ruiva - Você fica o tempo todo estudando e se esqueçe de você... Sinceramente Hermione... Qual foi a ultima vez que saiu para algum lugar?**

**Gina estava certa. Desde que iniciou a faculdade, Hermione sempre colocou os estudos em primeiro lugar. Ela sabia que se esforçava demais, sempre cobrou muito de si mesma para conseguir realizar seu sonho de ser médica. Sim, Hermione era estudante de medicina, mas agora que estava de férias, talvez fosse uma boa ideia se divertir um pouco e esquecer por um momento de suas reponsabilidades.**

**- Tem toda a razão Gina! – concordou Hermione – Tenho estudado muito nos últimos meses. Preciso de um pouco de diversão!**

**Gina abriu um sorriso triunfante, havia conseguido o que queria e nem foi tão difícil como esperava. Afinal Hermione sempre foi meio cabeça dura, e fazê-la mudar de ideia não era tarefa fácil.**

**- Tenho uma ideia – Luna se pronunciou pela primeira vez na noite.**

**- E o que está esperando para dizer? – perguntou Gina animada**

**-E se viajássemos? - a loira sugeriu.**

**- Ótima ideia – falou Gina que era pura animação – O que acha Hermione?**

**Hermione olhou para as duas amigas e fez um aceno positico com a cabeça. Talvez um viajem viajar não fosse uma má ideia, pensou ela.**

**- Já que todas estão de acordo, então viajaremos – disse Luna - Mas para onde?**

**As três garotas começaram a pensar, havia muitos lugares para irem.**

**- Já sei... Vamos para Londres! - Gina falou alguns minutos depois.**

**- Londres? - Perguntou Hermione receosa.**

**- Sim, Londres minha querida... Não vejo problema algum, já que todas temos condições de ir, e além do mais, quem sabe não nos encontramos com o elenco do nosso filme preferido por lá?**

**Os olhos de Luna brilharam de puro entusiasmo, enquanto Hermione passou a mão pelo cabelo em um sinal de impaciência.**

**- É mesmo Gina... Imagina que por uma coincidência do destino não nos "esbarramos" com Harry Potter? – Luna falou aos risos, toda esperançosa.**

**- Nosso filme preferido? – Hermione olhou fixamente para Gina – Olha... Por mim tudo bem nós irmos para Londres, mas vou logo dizendo que não vou perder o meu tempo correndo atrás do famoso Harry Potter para pedir um autografo!**

**- Você quem sabe Hermione! – disse Gina, em seguida virou-se para Luna e falou – Fiquei sabendo que na semana passada ele terminou as gravações de um filme chamado "Harry Potter e as lembranças de Hermione Granger", agora os atores estão de "férias" por uns dois meses!**

**- E como sabemos todos os lugares que o Harry frequenta... - Luna começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.**

**- Como vocês sabem todos os lugares que ele frequenta se nem o conhecem ?- interrompeu Hermione.**

**- Poderemos muito bem nos encontrar com ele enquanto estivemos por lá! – Gina completou a frase de Luna totalmente contente fingindo não escutar a pergunta de Hermione.**

**- Como acabei de dizer... Não vou ficar com vocês correndo atrás desse atorzinho, pois existem coisas bem mais interessantes para se fazer em Londres! - avisou Hermione.**

**- Se não quiser ir com a gente tudo bem, não iremos te obrigar – disse Gina enquanto caminhava em direção a cozinha, parou enfrente ao forno, tirou de lá uma lasanha que Luna havia feito hoje mais cedo e colocou em cima de mesa – Vamos comer agora antes que esfrie... Amanha já compraremos as passagens antes que a senhorita mude de ideia!**

**Dois dias se passaram e já estava quase tudo pronto. As passagens foram compradas para segunda feira bem cedo.**

**Hermione estava no seu quarto arrumando suas malas juntos com Luna e Gina, que já tinham arrumado as suas e agora estavam no notebook procurando noticias sobre seu ator favorito, Harry Potter.**

**- Bom, então ele foi ontem a noite para aquela lanchonete... – comentou Luna.**

**- O que significa que provavelmente ele não irá para lá amanha! – continuou Gina, acompanhando a linha de raciocínio da amiga- Então onde você acha que ele irá?**

**- Talvez ele irá naquele clube de festa "Joyful day", lembra que outro dia ele foi flagrado tocando samba com um grupo brasileiro, numa apresentação lá? - lembrou Luna.**

**- É dificil acreditar que ele goste de samba... Mas eu posso superar isso quando ficar cara a cara com ele! - disse Gina.**

**- E na semana passada ele foi flagrado semana passada com aquela atriz... Alona Tal, no mesmo clube! - Luna comentou.**

**Ao escutar o nome da atriz, Gina sentiu um certa irritação. Havia boatos de que ela e Harry estariam namorando, por causa daquela apresentação que fizeram juntos no teatro chamada "eternamente", onde ele se declara para ela cantando uma canção romântica.**

**- Claro Luna! - Gina falou forçando um sorriso – Eu já li essa noticia, não precisa ficar falando toda hora!**

**Hermione chegou na sala e ficou ao lado das amigas.**

**- Então ... que dizer que o astro de vocês está namorando essa tal Cho? - ela perguntou apontando para o título de uma das notícias.**

**- De acordo com os boatos, parece que sim – respondeu Luna com indiferença.**

**- Ah sim... – Hermione percebeu a repentina irritação de Gina e perguntou – E é por isso que ficou irritada, Gina?**

**Gina se surpreendeu com a pergunta, realmente Hermione a conhecia muito bem.**

**- Não fiquei irritada! – Gina afirmou e Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto Luna soltava uma risada sarcástica – Qual é meninas? Eu não fiquei irritada, só acho que eles não ... ér ... eles não combinam!**

**- Tenho que concordar com você amiga! – falou Luna – Cho com certeza não merece aquele deus grego!**

**As duas começaram a rir e Hermione bufou com certa irritação, nunca achou o ator lá grandes coisas.**

**-Tudo bem... – Hermione levantou sem paciência e caminhou em direção ao guarda-roupa - Vou acabar de arrumar as minhas mala que eu ganho mais!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

**A viajem foi realmente cansativa. Quando chegaram à Londres, foram imediatamente para o hotel onde haviam feito uma reserva e se instalaram. Como estavam bastante cansadas decidiram que iriam dormir um pouco e mais tarde Gina e Luna iriam ao clube de festas "Joyful day" para ver se encontrariam Harry. Já Hermione iria para uma livraria e depois voltaria para o hotel planejar o que faria amanhã.**

**Então as 19:30 da noite , Luna e Gina já estavam devidamente lindas e arrumadas. Enquanto Hermione usava uma calça jeans, uma blusa lilás com capuz e uma sapatilha preta. Afinal, só iria para a livraria comprar um livro e depois voltaria ao hotel, não precisava se produzir toda, como Gina e Luna fizeram.**

**As três desceram até o saguão do hotel, e da recepção, Hermione ligou para a oficina onde tinham alugado dois carros. Um para ela usar e outra para Luna e Gina, mas a noticia não foi muito boa.**

**- Como assim há somente um carro disponível ? - Hermione perguntou visivelmente irritada- Mas tenho certeza de que eu e minhas amigas reservamos dois carros... Um quebrou? Então quando ficará pronto? Amanha? Ok... Certo então podem mandar somente um hoje, mas amanha vamos precisar dos dois - ela deligou o telefone e colocou a mão na cabeça pensando, até que achou uma possível solução e caminhou até suas amigas.**

**- E então? - perguntou Luna.**

**- Acabei de ligar para a oficina de carros e um do quais reservamos quebrou, por conta disso só mandaram um hoje, então... Pensei em vocês me levarem para a livraria e depois me trazerem ao hotel novamente! - explicou Hermione - Depois podem ficar com o carro, já que não vou a mais nem um outro lugar hoje!**

**- Impossível – falou Gina – Nós temos que chegar cedo lá!**

**- Eu prometo que não vou demorar! - garantiu Hermione.**

**- Sejamos sinceras Hermione, você sempre demora séculos para escolher um livro! - disse Luna e depois olhou para o relógio – E não podemos perder tempo não é mesmo Gina ?**

**Gina assentiu com a cabeça.**

**- Por favor... Vocês sabem como eu sou quando quero alguma coisa não é? - Hermione insistiu.**

**Sim, elas sabiam muito bem, por isso Gina teve uma ideia e chamou Luna para o banheiro dizendo a Hermione que iriam retocar a maquiagem. Chegando lá, contou seu plano para Luna, que riu bastante e concordou. Quando voltaram o carro já estava à espera delas, era um Fiat Punto branco.**

**- Tudo bem... Nós te levamos até a livraria! – aceitou Gina.**

**- Mas você por favou não vai demorar! – completou Luna.**

**As três amigas já estavam no carro, Gina quem estava dirigindo. Um vez ou outra, ela e Luna trocavam olhares cumplices.**

**Depois de alguns minutos, Hermione percebeu que estavam indo para o caminho errado.**

**- Gina, acho que você devia ter virado aquela outra esquina... A livraria não é por aqui! - avisou ela.**

**- Jura? Nem percebi... – disse Gina à caminho do clube.**

**- Não vai dar a volta? - Hermione perguntou.**

**Gina fingiu não ter ouvido a pergunta.**

**- Você me escutou? - Hermione perguntou insistente.**

**-Sim! - respondeu Gina.**

**-Não vai dar a volta?- ela repetiu.**

**-Não! - Gina respondeu rápido.**

**- Mas você me disse que... - Hermione ia falar, mas foi interrompida.**

**- Relaxa Mione... – Luna a cortou – Olha, você pode ir para a livraria outro dia!**

**Gina estacionou o carro a uns metros antes do clube.**

– **O carro não pode ficar aqui parado, pois teríamos que pagar... Então com você aqui dentro, não teremos esse problema! – Gina terminou de falar sorrindo.**

**As duas estavam saindo do carro, e quando Hermione foi tentar fazer o mesmo percebeu que as portas estavam trancadas.**

**- Não acredito - Hermione reclamou, tentando se convencer de que aquilo não estava acontecendo - Vocês não vão me deixar aqui trancada não é?**

**- Sabe? Nós pensamos nessa possibilidade, mas achamos melhor não! – disse Gina o mais natural possível – Mas, por favor, não vai embora e deixa a gente aqui, ok? Vamos demorar mais sabemos que como ótima amiga que você é, vai nos esperar!**

**Hermione viu que suas opções eram entrar no clube junto com as amigas, ou esperar no carro, não tinha outra escolha.**

**- Certo, eu espero vocês aqui... Mas estão me devendo uma! – ela aceitou.**

**- Obrigada Hermione... Nós te amamos! - agradeceu Luna, em seguida ela e Gina foram para o clube de festa.**

**Chegando na entrada do lugar, perceberam logo vários paparazzi. Quando entraram, viram um lugar aconchegante e várias pessoas dançavam freneticamente. O piso era de mármore preto que dava um ar de sofisticação para o local e na pista de dança o piso piscava por conta das lanternas que haviam implantadas ali. O lugar era bem espaçoso e tinha três andares, a musica era alta.**

**- Meu Deus, este lugar é enorme – exclamou Gina – Onde será que ele está?**

**Nesse momento Luna avistou uma escada que dava acesso ao primeiro andar da boate e apontou.**

– **Talvez ele esteja lá encima! - comentou a loira.**

**Se passou praticamente meia hora e nada de acharem Harry Potter. Mas sabiam que ele estava ali, pois tinham escutado os fotógrafos na entrada falando. Não iriam desistir tão cedo de procurá-lo.**

**Harry estava sentado em uma mesa afastada no terceiro andar da boate "Joyful day", Era um lugar mais reservado. Estava tomando um copo de uísque e relaxando.**

**A pouco mais duas semanas ele estava livre dos sets de filmagens e só o que queria era descansar e se divertir um pouco. Mas isso era praticamente impossível. Depois que havia estrelado em seu terceiro filme, no qual era o protagonista, o assedio dos fãs havia aumentado bastante.**

**Não podia sair na rua para caminhar um pouco sem ser reconhecido e parado pelos fãs para dar autógrafos ou tirar fotos, não que ele não gostasse ou estivesse reclamando, mas sabia que sem eles não estaria onde está agora. Mas é que todas as pessoas tem direito a privacidade, e isso ele não tinha a muito tempo. Tudo o fazia saia nos jornais, revistas, na internet e até mesmo na televisão em canais de fofoca sobre famosos. Podia se dizer o queridinho da mídia.**

**Como no dia em que sairá com a sua amiga de elenco Alona tal para o mesmo clube de festas, onde se encontrava agora. Foram flagrados e no outro dia todos estavam falando de um suspeito romance entre os dois. O que seria impossível, pois ela era apenas uma amiga que atuou com ele numa apresentação de teatro.**

**A noite não estava tão divertida, então ele decidiu que seria melhor ir para casa e descansar. Mas não iria sair pela porta principal, pois não estava com a mínima vontade de ser fotografado. Sairia pelas portas dos fundos e iria embora o mais rápido possivel para escapar dos fãns.**

**Hermione estava impaciente, fazia mais de uma hora que Luna e Gina haviam entrado naquela boate, e até agora não deram nem um sinal de vida. Elas poderiam muito bem ligar e avisar, ou então deviam ter o encontrado e ficaram tão entretidas em uma conversa com ele que esqueceram-se dela.**

**Ela olhou para os lados, minutos se passaram e nada. Ligou para elas e ninguém atendia. Então ela decidiu entrar na boate e ir atrás delas. Dane-se, se elas teriam que pagar depoio por deixar o carro ali sem ninguém. Saiu do carro e caminhou até a boate, viu vários paparazzi, e mesmo sabendo que não tirariam nem uma foto dela quando entrasse, achou melhor entrar pela porta dos fundos.**

**Hermione caminhou um pouco e achou uma porta na lateral do prédio do clube, tentou abrir, mas estava emperrada.**

**Harry desceu as escadas rapidamente e se encaminhou em direção a porta dos fundos. Chegando lá, tentou abrir a porta, mas estava emperrada. Ele queria sair dali de qualquer jeito, então tomou um pouco de distância e jogou o corpo contra a porta, ela se abriu rapidamente. De repente ouviu um grito e um barulho de algo caindo no chão, a porta bateu em alguém. Então ele se encaminhou para fora com cuidado e viu uma garota caída, com uma mão na testa soltando um gemido de dor.**

**- Eu te machuquei? - Harry perguntou preocupado se agachando até ela - Me desculpe, foi sem querer!**

**Nesse momento, Hermione levantou a cabeça e o olhou, levou um grande susto, seria impressão sua ou Harry Potter estava na sua frente? Não, com certeza ela devia achar aquilo por conta da pancada que recebera na cabeça segundos atrás. Piscou e o olhou novamente. Ele tinha cabelos incrivelmente negros, Seus olhos eram meio verdes, meio azulados e a olhavam com uma expressão que parecia ser preocupação. Sim, agora ela tinha certeza, era ele. O que Luna ou Gina não dariam para estar em seu lugar agora? pensou ela.**

**- Você é... – Hermione não pode terminar de falar a frase, pois foi interrompida.**

**-Sim, sou eu... Mas por favor, não grite! - Harry à interrompeu.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

**- Ora, eu não vou gritar o seu nome – Hermione falou como se fosse óbvio. **

**Harry ficou impressionado com o modo que ela o tratou.**

**-Deixe-me te ajudar! – ele segurou o braço dela – Está doendo muito ?**

**Hermione sacudiu o seu braço, fazendo com que ele a soltasse.**

– **Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar! - Ela já estava de pé novamente e quando foi tentar dá o primeiro passo, sentiu uma certa tontura.**

**Percebendo que ela iria cair novamente , Harry a segurou.**

**- Não, não está tudo bem! - disse ele. Viu que ela ainda mantinha a mão sobre a testa , no lugar onde provavelmente teria tomado a pancada – Deixe-me ver isso!**

**Hermione tirou a mão da testa e ele pôde olhar o local da pancada, viu que estava bastante vermelho e também com um leve relevo o que parecia ser um pequeno galo.**

**- É melhor eu levar você pro hospital! - falou Harry.**

**- Já falei que está tudo bem, não precisa perder seu precioso tempo comigo! – Hermione falou com certa ironia.**

**Harry fingiu não perceber a ironia na voz dela.**

**-Mas como você é teimosa! - disse ele - Mal consegue ficar em pé e insiste em dizer que está tudo bem! Vamos, eu vou levá-la ao hospital, Qual o seu nome?**

**Hermione sabia que não estava muito bem, sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir, pois tamanha foi a força com a qual Harry abriu a porta. Não adiantaria nada tentar resistir.**

**- Hermione... Hermione Granger! - ela respondeu.**

**- Certo, Hermione... Em frente a boate estão vários fotógrafos a minha espera, por isso decidi que sairia pela porta dos fundos! - explicou Harry - E você... Por que não entrou pela porta principal?**

**- Eu vi os fotógrafos na entrada, e odeio chamar atenção, então decidi entrar pelas portas dos fundos! - Hermione respondeu.**

**- Perfeito... Porque tudo o que eu mesmo quero agora é chamar atenção! - disse Harry - Por isso queria te pedir uma coisa... Quero que levante o capuz da sua blusa, e enquanto caminharmos para o meu carro você abaixe a cabeça e tente parecer o mais natural possível, está bem?**

**- Certo! - concordou Hermione levantando o capuz de sua blusa.**

**Harry tirou um óculos escuro do paletó e colocou na mão de Hermione.**

**- Coloque meus óculos escuros, vai ajudar a esconder seu rosto! - ele pediu e ela colocou.**

**Em seguida, Harry passou o braço em volta da cintura de Hermione e ela segurou no ombro dele.**

**- Vamos andar o mais rápido possível, pronta? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Sim! - Hermione respondeu.**

**Então saíram da lateral do prédio do clube, indo em direção ao carro de Harry, era um Dodge Viper GTS (modelo coupe, de 1996) azul escuro com duas listras brancas. Os fotógrafos perceberam que era Harry Potter abraçado a uma garota, começaram a tirar fotos e a segui-los.**

**- Não acredito que nos viram! – Harry resmungou pressionando o seu braço ao redor dela e começaram a correr – Rápido, entre no carro!**

**Hermione só conseguia enxergar os flashs das câmeras enquanto tentava esconder o rosto, entrou no carro o mais rápido que conseguiu. Harry dirigiu rapidamente e em minutos já estavam a uma certa distância do clube.**

**O que dera nele para sair daquele jeito? Talvez os paparazzi estranhasse essa sua atitude. Pois sempre que ele saia de algum lugar, posava para as fotos e dava autógrafos. Neste mesmo momento viu que suas suspeitas estavam corretas, pois havia um carro os seguindo, provavelmente um fotógrafo.**

**- Que confusão! – comentou Hermione – Acho que não precisava disso tudo!**

**- É realmente chamamos muita atenção - Harry admitiu – E agora tem um paparazzi nos seguindo!**

**-Não posso te levar para o hospital, chamaria mais atenção ainda! – Harry falou tentando despistar o fotógrafo – Por isso, vamos até a casa de um paramédico, amigo meu!**

**- Não precisa... A minha cabeça já está melhorando e o inchaço vai passar com o tempo! – Hermione falou- Acho que foi uma dor momentânea!**

**- Não... – Harry insistiu - Eu faço questão!**

* * *

**Gina e Luna realmente estava mesmo na hora de desistirem, Talvez ele tivesse ido embora. Decidiram que iriam voltar ao hotel. Lembraram-se de Hermione, ela devia estar realmente furiosa com a demora delas. Será que ela tinha voltado com o carro e as deixado lá? Não, ela não faria isso.**

**As duas Correram na direção de onde tinham deixado o carro e viram que ele ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, suspiraram aliviadas.**

**- Desculpa a demora Hermione! – falou Gina enquanto abria a porta do carro – Nós não pretendíamos demorar tanto assim, mas... – parou de falar quando percebeu que ela não estava no carro – Hermione?**

**Luna franziu o cenho e a afastou da frente do carro para que também pudesse olhar, realmente Hermione não estava lá. O que pode ter acontecido?**

**- Hermione onde você está?- Luna perguntou olhando para os lados.**

**Neste momento apareceu um homem de aparentemente uns 50 anos e elas se entreolharam assustadas.**

**- Não tenham medo... Eu trabalho para o dono da boate, meu nome é Zack! - cumprimentou ele - Só vim aqui para cobrar o estacionamento do carro!**

**- Ah claro... Quanto foi? – então o homem falou a quantia e Gina pagou.**

– **O senhor por acaso viu uma amiga nossa que estava aqui no carro? - Luna perguntou.**

**- Ah, eu vi sim... Seria uma moça magra e de cabelos castanhos? - o segurança descreveu a garota.**

**- Essa mesma! – Luna confirmou.**

**- Ela ficou no carro um bom tempo e depois saiu, mas não sei pra onde ela foi! - ele respondeu e depois viu que o chamavam na porta do clube – Me desculpem, mas tenho que ir agora... Espero ter ajudado!**

**- Ajudou muito senhor, Obrigada! - Gina agradeceu e o segurança se foi - Ela deve ter cansado de esperar e chamou um taxi para voltar ao hotel... Isso é bem a cara dela!**

**- Pode ser, ela nunca entraria lá dentro! - Luna falou com um tom de certeza.**

* * *

**Harry e Hermione já tinham chegado à casa do paramédico, que amigo do ator, ele se chamava Rick Martins e era um dos paramédicos que ficavam de prontidão nos sets de filmagens de "Harry Potter e as lembranças de Hermione Granger" caso alguma cena de ação desse errado, lá eles se conheceram. **

**Rick fez uma rápida consulta em Hermione e disse que estava tudo bem, a dor de cabeça foi causada pela pancada, mas mesmo assim passou um remédio caso a dor voltasse.**

**Harry agradeceu Rick e explicou o galo na cabeça de Hemrione. Em seguida ele e Hermione saíram da casa do paramédico e entraram novamente no carro.**

**- Eu te disse que não era nada Harry, mas você insistiu tanto... – falou Hermione.**

**- E então... Onde você mora? - Harry perguntou ligando o seu Viper.**

**Neste momento o celular de Hermione tocou, era Luna. Ela tinha esquecido que suas amigas esperavam encontrá-la no carro, deviam estar preocupadas.**

**-Alô! - Hermione atendeu.**

**- Onde você está? Quando voltamos da boate não te achamos! - Luna falava em tom preocupado - Gina acreditou que você tinha pegado um taxi e voltado para o hotel, só que quando chegamos aqui, você não estava!**

**Harry passou a olhá-la, Tudo acontecerá tão rápido que ele nem teve tempo de reparar em Hermione. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos cor de mel, ondulados que caiam sobre os seus ombros. O rosto dela era delicado, e seus olhos eram também eram cor de mel, mas um pouco mais claros que os cabelos. E seus lábios eram finos e roseados, que agora estavam entreabertos.**

**Virou a cabeça para frente e tamborilou os dedos sobre o volante.**

**- Calma, está tudo bem comigo, Eu estou no... – Hermione parou imediatamente quando se lembrou de quem estava ao seu lado, sabia que não era boa ideia dizer que estava no carro de Harry Potter. Então resolveu mentir, o que nunca deu muito certo, pois ela não mentia frequentemente. Na verdade odiava mentir, mas nesse caso era necessário.**

**- Está onde Hermione? Responda logo, estamos ficando preocupadas! – Dessa vez ela ouviu a voz de Gina no telefone.**

**- Bom... Ham... estou naquela livraria que te falei, lembra?- respondeu Hermione, foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar – Você e Gina não quiseram me trazer, então eu mesma peguei um taxi e vim!**

**Ela olhou para Harry que neste momento havia voltado a encará-la com um olhar interrogativo. Ele sabia que Hermione estava mentindo.**

**- Ah sim... – ouviu Gina suspirar de alivio do outro lado da linha – Tudo bem Hermione, mas não demore muito! Você tem a chave?**

**- Sim, eu tenho! - afirmou Hermione.**

**-Certo... Beijos querida! - Gina se despediu e desligou.**

**Hermione olhou novamente para Harry meio sem graça. Ele havia desligado o carro enquanto esperava ela acabar de falar no celular.**

**- Namorado? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Como? - Hermione perguntou sem entender.**

**- Foi o seu namorado que te ligou? – ele perguntou curioso.**

**Harry sabia que era uma pergunta muito pessoal mas se ela não quisesse responder, ao menos teria a desculpa de que estava em desvantagem pois não sabia nada sobre ela, e a vida dele era exposta para todos. Ele se assustou quando Hermione soltou uma gargalhada, o que será que ela achou tão engraçado?- pensou.**

**- Não tenho namorado já faz bastante tempo, eram as minhas amigas! - ela respondeu sorrindo.**

**Então o olhar de Harry que por um instante pareceu assustado por conta da risada repentina dela, mudou rapidamente, agora ele a olhava com o que parecia ser um certo alivio? Não, com certeza isso é coisa da minha cabeça, pensou Hermione.**

**- Ah sim – ele deu um sorriso fechado – Você mora com elas?**

**- Não, na verdade não moro em Londres... Cheguei hoje mesmo de viajem! - Hermione respondeu.**

**- Ainda não entendo! - Harry falou intrigado.**

**- Não entende o que? – perguntou ela.**

**- O porquê de você ter mentido! - ele respondeu.**

**Hermione suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos que insistiam em lhe cair sobre a testa.**

**- Ok , eu menti pois as minhas amigas tem sérios problemas – ela respondeu, decidiu provocá-lo.**

**- Que tipo de problemas? - Harry perguntou interessado.**

**- Elas são... fanáticas por você, e simplesmente me levaram contra a minha vontade para aquele clube, onde possivelmente poderiam encontrá-lo! - explicou Hermio - Mas eu não quis sair do carro!**

**A ideia de provocá-lo não deu muito certo não deu muito certo, pois ela viu que Harry contraiu os lábios em sinal de que fazia um grande esforço para não rir.**

**- Então por que saiu? - ele perguntou, se diverdindo da situação de Hermione.**

**- Bom, elas estavam demorando tanto que resolvi entrar para procurá-las, mas como haviam muitos fotógrafos na entrada principal e já lhe disse: odeio chamar atenção! - Hermione continuou - Então fui entrar na boate pela porta dos fundos, ai ganhei uma bela pancada na testa!**

**Harry não aguentou mais e soltou uma gargalhada, como a que Hermione havia soltado minutos antes. Sabia que não era o momento de rir daquele jeito, mas ele não conseguiu se segurar.**

**- Realmente isso é muita coincidência! - ele falou em meio as risada, fazia muito tempo que não ria daquele jeito - Tudo bem então... Em qual hotel está hospedada?**

**- Danubius Hotel Regents Park! - Hermione falou.**

**- Certo vou te levar até lá! – Harry falou ligando o carro novamente e saindo em direção ao hotel.**

**Estavam tão ligados na conversa que nem perceberam que o tal fotografo que Harry pensou ter despistado, tinha conseguido encontra-los e tirado várias fotos.**

**Durante o trajeto Harry percebeu que Hermione se manteve calada, então novamente decidiu cortar o silêncio.**

**- Então... Por que considera suas amigas malucas por gostarem de mim? - ele perguntou.**

**- Não conhecemos você, só sabemos quem você é! - ela respondeu.**

**Harry se surpreendeu pela terceira vez naquela noite com as atitudes e Hermione. Ela o tratava como uma pessoa normal, coisa que não era muito comum para ele. Não havia pedido autógrafos ou para uma tirar foto. Sim, ela era diferente e Harry gostou disso.**

**- Está enganada... – ele sorriu – Elas não me conhecem, mas você sim... Mesmo que seja só um pouco!**

**Hermione soltou uma risadinha abafada, ela tinha conhecido Harry Potter antes de suas amigas, e olha que ela nem era fã dele. Gina e luna ficariam no mínimo doidas ao saberem disso.**

**Ela começou a olhar para Harry enquanto ele dirigia, agora sabia o porquê de Gina e Luna correrem tanto atrás dele. Era realmente atraente.**

**Finalmente chegaram onde Hermione estava hospedada. Harry estacionou o carro em frente ao hotel.**

**- Qual o nome delas?- ele perguntou.**

**- Uma se chama Gina Weasley e a outra Luna Lovegood! - Hermione respondeu.**

**- Quer que eu autografe algo para elas? – ofereceu Harry.**

**- Ah... Não precisa, obrigado! – Hermione curvou os lábios em um sorriso de agradecimento – Acho melhor elas mesmas conseguirem os autógrafos, já que estão se esforçando tanto para encontrá-lo pessoalmente!**

**- Entendo... – ele disse sorrindo fechado - Poderia comentar com elas que... talvez, amanhã elas possam me encontrar em um restaurante chamado "Gordon Ramsay", a partir de umas 12:30 marquei de me encontrar com alguns amigos de elenco!**

**- Elas vão gostar muito de saber disso! – ela falou - Obrigada!**

**- Pelo que? – ele perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.**

**- Por tudo o que fez por mim! - Hermione lembrou -Os homens de hoje em dia não são mais atenciosos assim!**

– **E não tem do que agradecer! – Harry falou modestamente.**

**Hermione ficou sem saber o que fazer por um momento, não queria sair do carro, mas infelizmente ela precisava voltar pra casa, e ele também.**

**- Então... Adeus Harry! - ela se despediu dele e abriu a porta do carro.**

**Antes de Hermione sair, Harry se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo no canto ro rosto. Foi com se uma pequena corrente elétrica passasse sobre o seu corpo**

**Mas que reação é essa Hermione Granger? Ele somente deu um simples beijo no rosto para se despedir, até parece que nunca teve contato com nem um homem na vida, pensou Hermione.**

**- Adeus Hermione! - Harry se despediu e ela saiu do carro.**

**Hermione deu uma ultima olhada em Harry, em seguida se virou rapidamente e entrou no Hotel.**

**Harry ficou por uns minutos ainda parado no mesmo lugar, apenas olhando ela se afastar. Decidiu que já estava na hora de voltar e descansar. Olhou para os lados para constatar se estava sendo observado e dirigiu em direção ao seu apartamento.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

**O sol brilhava fortemente naquela manhã. Pela janela do quarto de hotel, entrava uma brisa leve e suave. Hermione acordou e espreguiçou-se na cama, não estava com a mínima vontade de levantar agora, então continuou deitada pensando na vida Ela tinha conhecido por acaso o famoso Harry Potter, e sinceramente ele não era o que tinha imaginado. Pensava que ele era do tipo metido, e que fingia se importar com os fãs. Mas não, ele era gentil, divertido e educado. E agora não podia negar que muito bonito também.**

**"O que é isso Hermione? Está deitada em sua cama pensando em Harry Potter?", pensou ela, então decidiu então que era hora de levantar e tratar de curtir a viajem, caso contrario acabaria como Luna e Gina, e isso ela não queria nem imaginar. Olhou para o relógio que se encontrava no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, eram 09:21. Seguiu em direção ao banheiro e foi tomar banho.**

**Saiu do banho e se arrumou. Penteou os cabelos, que ainda estavam molhados e prendeu uma mecha com uma presilha.**

**- Já acordadas?- Hermion estranhou encontrar Gina e Luna na sala naquele horário, já que elas nunca acordavam antes do meio dia quando estavam de férias.**

**-Sim, pois não podemos perder tempo! – falou Gina.**

**- Infelizmente não conseguimos encontrar o Harry ontem! – comentou Luna que aparentava estar realmente triste.**

**- Sério? Ele não estava lá? – Hermione perguntou fingindo que não sabia de nada e se segurando para não rir.**

**- Sim, ele estava, mas deve ter saído sem que nós o víssemos! – respondeu Gina.**

**- Ah, mas que pena! – Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração por ter o conhecido sem querer, enquanto suas amigas que tanto se esforçavam não conseguiam enxergar nem a sombra dele.**

**- Quantos livros comprou?- Luna mudou de assunto.**

**- Livros? Que livros? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Os livros que você falou que compraria na livraria Herms – a loira respondeu.**

**- Ah sim... Os livros...- Hermione lembrou que tinha mentido para elas e isso só fez ela se sentir ainda pior – Não comprei nenhum, nada me interessou!**

**Luna e Gina arregalaram os olhos.**

**- Como assim nem um livro te interessou?- perguntou Luna sem acreditar – Quem é você e o que fez com a Hermione Granger?**

**Então Gina percebeu que o programa de fofocas havia começado e aumentou o volume.**

**- Começou... Silêncio agora! - a ruiva falou sem tirar os olhos da televisão.**

**- Voltamos agora com "A vida das estrelas" – falou a repórter Rita Skeeter – E agora para quem é fã de Harry Potter, o nosso astro foi flagrado ontem a noite com uma mulher misteriosa!**

**Então começaram a passar fotos de Harry e Hermione. Na primeira, Harry estava com o braço ao redor de Hermione enquanto corriam em direção ao Viper. Na segunda Hermione entrava no carro tentando esconder o rosto. Já na terceira, eles estavam no carro em frente a casa do doutor Rick, Hermione falava ao celular enquanto Harry à olhava fixamente, na quarta ela estava rindo e ele ainda a olhava, na quinta somente Harry ria.**

**Neste momento o coração de Hermione acelerou e ela ficou pálida. Sabia que estavam sendo seguidos ontem, mas pensou que Harry tinha conseguido despistar o fotografo. Olhou para Luna e Gina e elas estavam com cara de poucos amigos enquanto olhavam para as fotos.**

**- Pelo o que as fotos nos mostram eles aparentavam estar se divertindo bastante! – continuou a repórter – De acordo com o ator, ele e Alona Tal são apenas amigos. Será que essa mulher misteriosa conseguiu mudar os planos do nosso querido ator?**

**Hermione começou a respirar descompassadamente, isso não podia estar acontecendo. As fotos dela estavam passando na televisão, e ainda por cima a mídia estava insinuando um possível romance. Agradeceu a tudo que é mais sagrado, por seu rosto esta coberto nas primeiras fotos e desfocado nas outras, de modo que não dava para perceber que era ela. Correu e deligou a TV. Luna gritou em protesto enquanto Gina ligava a televisão novamente, mas para a alegria de Hermione a jornalista já estava falando sobre outro famoso.**

**- Por que vez isso Hermione? Agora não saberemos quem é aquela idiota! – Gina estava visivelmente furiosa.**

**Mesmo sem gostar de ouvir o "idiota" no final da frase de Gina. Hermione ficou aliviada por ela não ter a reconhecido. Se já estava naquele estado, só de pensar em Harry com uma desconhecida, imagine se ela descobrisse que a desconhecida afinal é Hermione?**

**- A Rita Skeeter, falou que não sabiam quem era ela! falou – E além do mais, isso é tudo mentira... Não passa de uma estratégia barata para ganhar audiência!**

**As duas estranharam a mudança de comportamento de Hermione.**

**- As fotos provam que é verdade! – discordou Luna.**

**- Claro que é mentira! - Hermione insistiu- Não passam de montagem sem nexo algum!**

**- O que deu em você Mione?- Gina perguntou estranhando – Nunca reagiu assim com qualquer noticia sobre ele!**

**É, realmente ela estava exagerando e se continuasse assim elas poderiam desconfiar. Era só uma fofoca e logo a mídia esquecer-se-ia dela, já que não pretendia se encontrar novamente com Harry.**

**- Você tem razão, acho que não estou muito bem! – Hermione pegou sua bolsa e colocou no ombro – Vou sair um pouco, para tomar um ar e comer algo, até logo!**

* * *

**Harry foi acordado com o constante e irritante barulho do seu despertador, sem se mover da posição que estava ele apenas levantou um dos braços para desliga-lo. Depois disso criou coragem sabe-se lá de onde, e ergueu a cabeça para olhar o horário, eram 11:50 da manhã. Então levantou, tomou um banho e logo após entrou no seu carro, tomaria café noo restaurante onde havia marcado de se encontrar com os seus amigos.**

**Chegando lá, encontrou Keanu reeves e Jensen Ackles sentados em uma mesa, ambos eram amigos do ator.**

**- Bom dia! - Harry cumprimentou apertando a mão dos dois e se sentando de frente para os dois colegas.**

**- Como vai morena misteriosa Harry? - Jensen perguntou.**

**- Do que está falando? - Harry perguntou confuso com a pergunta.**

**- Não se faça de desentendido Potter, pensei que iria trazê-la aqui para nos apresentar! - disse Jensen.**

**- Eu realmente não sei do que está falando! - Harry respondeu.**

**- Vai dizer que se esqueceu? - Keanu Reeves perguntou - Você foi flagrado ontem com uma garota saindo de uma boate e a mídia já está comentando!**

**De repente tudo voltou à cabeça de Harry como uma bomba. Eles estavam falando de Hermione, a garota que ele havia ajudado por ter batido com a porta em sua cabeça. A garota que não se importou pelo fato dele ser famoso e o tratou como uma pessoa normal. Harry soltou um suspiro enquanto se lembrava da imagem dela.**

**- Não, ele não esqueceu! – Reeves comentou com Jensen só pela cara que Harry fez.**

– **Como vocês sabem disso? - Harry perguntou preocupado.**

**- Eu vi na televisão... Nada demais! - brincou Jensen.**

**- Não acredito! - Harry arregalou os olhos.**

**- Pois pode acreditar amigo... Mas esqueça isso por um tempo e nos diga... quem era ela? - Reeves perguntou.**

**- Para que vocês querem saber?- Harry perguntou como se o assunto não importasse - Ela é só uma garota estranha que esbarrou comigo após eu ter acertado uma porta na cabeça dela, enquanto estava tentando sair pelos fundos do "Joyful day", foi sem querer, é claro!**

**Reeves e Jensen começaram a dar risada.**

**- Queremos saber, por que depois do seu namoro com a tal Sônia, você nunca mais quis se envolver com ninguém e agora foi flagrado pelos paparazzi com uma garota... Ficamos felizes por você amigo! - Reeves falou.**

**Realmente Harry tinha que admitir, que depois do seu término de namoro com Sônia, ele tinha se fechado para qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Mas foi a melhor coisa a fazer, pois durante o tempo em que namoravam, ele não trabalhou mais e parou de falar com os amigos e chegou a ficar viciado em internet, para poder falar com ela quando não estavam juntos, o namoro só atrapalhava tudo. Sônia foi sua primeira namorada, e isso fez com que ele corresse muito atrás dela, deixando as verdadeiras coisas importantes de lado. Ele terminou com ela quando se deu conta das verdadeiras coisas importantes e foi ai que sua carreia começou.**

**- Tudo bem! – Harry se ajeitou na cadeira e contou tudo a Reeves e Justin, desde quando a conheceu até quando a levou no hotel, mas deixou de lado a parte que ela havia mexido com ele.**

**- Cara, você é muito desastrado mesmo! - Jensen falou aos risos - Bateu a porta na cabeça da garota!**

**- Ok, já entendi! - disse Harry.**

**Fazia mas de duas horas que Hermione havia saído tão depressa do hotel, que nem se lembrou de ligar para a oficina e pedir o carro. Já tinha ido a uma lanchonete e feito um rápido café da manha, depois disso saiu andando pelas ruas de Londres, olhando a paisagem e as vitrines das lojas. Até que ela percebeu, que não sabia onde estava. Não queria admitir, mas havia se perdido. Pensou um ligar para as amigas, só que o que iria dizer? Poderia falar que tinha se perdido, elas provavelmente perguntaria onde ela estava para poderem buscá-la, e era onde se encontrava a questão.**

**Hermione não fazia nem ideia de onde se localizava. Então decidiu continuar andando na esperança de achar um táxi para levá-la de volta ao hotel, mas parou quando chegou num certo lugar onde havia uma placa dizendo olhou a placa onde estava escrito "Gordon Ramsay". Ela olhou para dentro do lugar através da vitrine e viu Harry ali, exatamente como havia dito a Hermione. Então ela lembrou que se esquecera de avisar as amigas.**

**Harry que estava conversando com seu dois colegas, levantou a cabeça e passou os olhos pelo restaurante, ele percebeu que alguém estava olhando para ele da vitrine, era Hermione.**

**Reeves e Jensen, percebendo que Harry não tirava os olhos do lado de fora, voltaram o olhar para onde ele estava observando tão fixamente.**

**- É ela? – perguntou Reeves.**

**- Ela quem? – Harry perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Hermione.**

**- A tal morena misteriosa! – Reeves o lembrou, o que não adiantou nada, pois Harry havia levantado.**

**Reeves e Jensen se entreolharam confusos e em seguida ficaram olhando a cena de Harry se aproximando de Hermione.**

**Hermione o viu se levantando e seguindo em sua direção, ela deu as costas e começou a andar fingindo que nada aconteceu.**

**- Hermione... - chamou Harry saindo do restaurante e correndo atrás dela.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

**- Espera o que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou segurando ela pelo ombro.**

**- Não quero ser vista junto de você novamente... – respondeu Hermione.**

**- É sobre as fotos? Não foi culpa minha ... – Harry falou - Suas amigas ficaram sabendo?**

**- Não, elas não me reconheceram! - ela sussurou para ele - É melhor você me soltar, estão todos olhando pra gente!**

**- Tudo bem – Harry à soltou – Mas precisamos conversar!**

**-Não tenho nada para falar com você! – Hermione respondeu olhando nos olhos dele.**

**- Mas é claro que tem, nós vamos conversar! – Harry à puxou suavemente pelo braço - Mas é melhor nós irmos para um lugar mais reservado!**

**Hermione sabia que resistir não daria certo, então ela foi com ele até o Viper, que estava no estacionamento. Com a cara fechada, Hermione observou Harry ligar o carro e começar a dirigir.**

**- Aonde vai me levar? – ela perguntou preocupada.**

**- Não vou te raptar! – brincou Harry tentando tirar aquele clima tenso entre os dois, e soltando uma leve risada – Vamos até uma praça aqui perto...**

– **Não sairei do carro! - Hermione o cortou com a voz fria.**

**- Olha... Já disse que não foi culpa minha o que aconteceu, sinto muito, ok? - disse Harry - Mas se você continuar me tratando assim, eu juro que vou dar um belo motivo para que você apareca em todos os canais de televisão!**

**- Ah... E o que você vai fazer, Potter? - desafiou Hermione.**

**- Eu vou até o seu hotel com milhares de paparazzi, depois vou até o quarto onde você está com suas duas amigas e vou contar à elas, quem é a garota misteriosa da televisão! - respondeu Harry.**

**- Você não teria coragem de fazer isso, sua carreira vai desabar e você será criticado! - falou Hermione.**

**- É que você não conheçe meu outro amigo Charlie Sheen! - disse Harry.**

**O clima continuou pesado durante o curto trajeto, nem um dos dois falou mais nada. Chegando lá, Harry estacionou o carro.**

**- Por que está tão irritada comigo? - ele perguntou olhando nos olhos dela.**

**- Por ainda estar aqui... - Hermione respondeu - Nossas fotos estão circulando pela mídia e você nem parece se importar com isso!**

**- Não acho que isso seja um motivo para você ficar irritada comigo, pois como já lhe disse, isso não foi culpa minha! - Harry se justificou. Realmente, ele não tinha culpa de ser famoso e ter vários fotógrafos atrás dele.**

**- Você tem razão... Me desculpe! - Hermione falou olhando para as mãos que estavam repousadas em suas pernas - Estou agindo como uma idiota!**

**- Está tudo bem! - Harry aceitou as desculpas dela - Você não me apresentou suas amigas!**

**- Elas não estavam comigo! - explicou Hermione - Saí do hotel tão rápido, depois que vi as fotos na televisão, que me esqueci de avisá-las que você se encontraria naquele restaurante!**

**- Então decidiu vir me encontrar sozinha? - Harry falou de um modo galanteador.**

**- Convencido! – falou Hermione sorrindo fechado – Na verdade, fiquei tão entretida na paisagem, que acabei me perdendo!**

– **Se perdeu mesmo? - perguntou Harry com um sorriso fechado também.**

**- Sim! - confirmou Hermione.**

**- Uma turista não pode andar por ai sozinha! - ele alertou.**

**- Agora eu sei disso... - disse ela.**

**- E se eu fosse o seu guia? - Harry sugeriu.**

**- Você? – perguntou Hermione, ela não esperava que ele se oferecesse para ajudá-la.**

**- Sim! - respondeu ele - Estou de férias e se não tiver nada contra posso te ajudar a conhecer a cidade! **

**- Por mim tudo bem! - Hermione aceitou - Mas teremos que ter cuidado, porque não quero ser assunto para a mídia!**

– **Se você preferir, posso colocar um chapéu e óculos escuros, e talvez não me reconheçam! - Harry falou aos risos**

**- Perfeito! – Hermione sorriu de volta.**

* * *

**Luna e Gina, estavam no carro indo em direção à um restaurante onde provavelmente Harry estaria. Quando chegaram lá, viram alguns paparazzi conversando entre si e com algumas pessoas que publicavam notícias para revistas Então estacionaram rapidamente o carro e desceram saindo correndo em direção à entrada do restaurante, sem acreditar na sorte que estavam tendo.**

**- Ei... Por favor! - Gina chamou um dos rapazes que estava com uma máquina fotográfica na mão, era um paparazzi - O que estava acontecendo aqui?**

**- Nossa fonte informou que Harry Potter estava almoçando com Keanu Reeves e Jensen Ackles, depois a tal garota misteriosa chegou e o ator saiu com ela e nós não conseguimos chegar à tempo para fotografar quem era a moça! - o paparazzi disse em tom de lamentação.**

**Em seguida, os dois atores sairam do restaurante e foram cercados por alguns paparazzi. Todos faziam várias perguntas sobre Harry e a garota misteriosa.**

**- Olha cara... Eu sei muito pouco sobre a tal garota misteriosa, Harry estava almoçando com agente e ela apareceu, então eles sairam! - Jensen explicou para um dos paparazzi.**

**- Eu não sei como ela é... Eu só à vi por um breve momento, mas não sei como ela é! - respondeu Reeves - É só pessoal, estamos indo embora!**

* * *

**Chagando no hotel, Hermione percebeu que suas amigas não se encontravam lá. Tomou um banho e decidiu telefonar para os seus pais para dizer com estava sendo a viagem. Depois disso foi na cozinha comer alguma coisa, e neste momento Luna e Gina chegaram.**

**- Olá meninas , como foi o dia de vocês? - Hermione cumprimentou as duas, ela estava de bom humor.**

**- Simplesmente perfeito, conhecemos Jensen Ackles, aquele que faz o Dean Winchester na série "sobrenatural"!**

**- E Também vimos Keanu Reeves, aquele que fez o filme "matrix"! – disse Luna - Sabia que os dois atores são amigos do Harry Potter?**

**- Sério? Mas que legal! - falou Hermione.**

**- Pena que nem vimos o Harry, ele saiu do restaurante com aquela garota misteriosa antes do Keanu e o Jensen, e nós o perdemos! - Gina lamentou.**

**- Quem era ela?- Hermione perguntou totalmente paralisada.**

**- Ainda não sabemos, perguntamos até para os dois atores, mas eles também não sabem! – contou Luna.**

**Hermione soltou um suspiro de alivio.**

**- Bom, acho que já vou deitar! - ela falou.**

**- Ainda são 17:30! – Gina falou.**

**- Estou cansada, deve ser o fuso horário! – Hermione respondeu e em seguida andou rapidamente até o quarto e trancou lá.**

* * *

**Apesar do horário no qual foi se deitar, Hermione só conseguiu dormir por pouco tempo. Pois pestanejou a pegar no sono e acordou com o despertador. O que não era muito comum para ela, pois sempre se vangloriava por ganhar do mesmo na hora de se levantar.**

**Tinha combinado com Harry que ela a pegaria no hotel as 09:30. Pensou que nada adiantou ter alugado um carro para andar um Londres, por que desde que chegaram não entrou nele nem uma vez.**

**Levantou-se, se arrumou, saiu do quarto e percebeu que suas amigas ainda não tinham acordado ainda. Tomou um rápido café da manha e então escreveu um pequeno bilhete e deixou encima da mesa.**

**"Já tomei café, e decidi que não esperaria por vocês, pois sei que não estão acostumadas a acordar muito cedo... Bom dia e boa sorte na procura do astro "Harry Potter" - Hermione**

**Saiu e viu que na em frente ao hotel, já se encontrava o belo Viper de Harry à sua espera. Caminhou até lá e abriu a porta do carro dele, entrando em seguida.**

**- Eu me atrasei? - Hermione perguntou.**

**Harry a fitou com um olhar diferente do normal.**

**- Nossa você está linda! - elogiou ele.**

**- Obrigado! - Hermione corou de vergonha e desviou o olhar com um sorriso fechado**

**Em seguida, Harry Ligou o carro e dirigiu.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

**Gina e Luna acordaram e decidiram que hoje iriam procurar noticias sobre o Harry na internet, para depois chegarem a conclusão de em que lugar passariam o dia. Ligaram o notebook e entram em um site de fofocas, assim que a pagina carregou viram que não tinha nem uma noticia sobre ele, então foram tomar café, na verdade almoçar, pois sempre acordavam depois de meio dia quando estavam de férias.**

**- Enquanto você acaba de almoçar, eu vou atualizar aquela pagina no notebook!- disse Luna caminhando em direção à sala - Quem sabe já tem alguma noticia sobre o Harry?**

**- Tudo bem, eu não vou demorar! - falou Gina.**

**Luna então fez o que tinha dito a sua amiga, e depois viu no topo da pagina: "Harry Potter e sua nova namorada misteriosa foram flagrados enquanto faziam um passeio romântico por Londres"**

**- Gina, vem ver isso! - Luna gritou.**

**Gina correu até a sala e a loira mostrou a noticia.**

**- É aquela tal garota mistériosa! - a ruiva reclamou - Temos que ir para esse lugar agora!**

* * *

**Depois de almoçarem em um restaurante reservado, Harry e Hermione estavam caminhando em direção ao carro quando de repente o celular do ator tocou.**

**- Alô! - ele atendeu - Sim... Eu já estou pronto... Claro... Certo, nos vemos amanhã então... Tudo bem, tchau! - Harry era um dos atores cotados para a gravação de um filme, e ele teria que se encontrar com o diretor e os produtores para conversarem e chegarem à um acordo - Droga... Tenho que ir no set de filmagens ainda hoje!**

**- E agora? - Hermione perguntou**

– **Posso ficar mais tempo aqui com você, é só me pedir! – disse Harry sorrindo para ela.**

**Neste momento o telefone de Hermione tocou, ela revirou a bolsa procurando-o. Quando notou que a ligação era de Gina, logo seu corpo enrijeceu.**

**- Hermione, Onde você está? - a ruiva perguntou do outro lado da linha.**

**- Bom dia para você também Gina! - disse Hermione fugindo do assunto.**

**- Desculpa, é que estou meio irritada agora! - falou Gina.**

**- O que aconteceu? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Eu e a Luna vimos na internet que o Harry foi flagrado em um passeio com a namorada e estamos indo para o lugar agora! - a ruiva explicou o fato.**

**- Eu tenho que desligar, Gina... Até mais! - Hermione desligou na cara de Gina e olhou preocupada para Harry - Minhas amigas estão vindo para cá! – ela pegou na mão de Harry andando apressadamente até o carro.**

**- Qual o problema? - ele perguntou sem entender.**

**- Elas não podem me ver com você! - Hermione respondeu rapidamente.**

**- Por que não? - Harry ainda não estava entendendo o motivo dela.**

**- Por que não estou afim de morrer! – Hermione respondeu estressada com as perguntas dele. – E também por que quando elas virem você, com certeza iram ficar te abraçando e fazendo perguntas...**

**- E está com ciúmes! – Harry completou a frase dela com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.**

**- O que? Claro que não! - respondeu Hermione abrindo a porta do carro e tentando empurrá-lo para dentro, o que não deu muito certo, pois não tinha a metade da força dele – Sai logo daqui, Harry!**

**- Não estou com a mínima vontade sabia? - disse Harry, se divertindo da situação.**

**- Por favor! – Hermione pediu como se estivesse implorando.**

**- Saio... Se você me der o número do seu telefone! - Harry propôs.**

**- Não! - ela recusou.**

**- Tem certeza? Suas amigas já devem estar chegando! - lembrou ele.**

**Sem ter outra opção Hermione passou seu numero e então Harry entrou no carro e se foi.**

**Poucos minutos depois da saída de Harry, Hermione avistou Luna e Gina e caminhou em direção a elas.**

**- Olá! - ela cumprimentou fazendo um aceno com a mão.**

**- O que está fazendo aqui Hermioe? – perguntou Luna.**

**- Eu? Ham... Estou passeando, é claro! – Hermione respondeu abrindo o melhor sorriso que conseguiu, esperando que elas acreditassem - Não viram o bilhete que deixei para vocês?**

**- Não! - respondeu Luna – Alguém aqui ficou tão nervosa quando viu a noticia de Harry com a namorada, que fui obrigada a sair correndo do hotel!**

**- Ele tem namorada? – Hermione perguntou como quem não sabia de nada, só para ver a reação de Gina.**

**- Sim, parece que é aquela mesma morena misteriosa que já foi flagrado antes! – Gina respondeu com uma cara de poucos amigos - Mione, você por acaso viu ele por aqui?**

**- Não! - Ela respondeu olhando para o lado - Acho que fiquei tão entretida com as coisas que não notaria nem se um avião caísse na minha frente! – soltou uma risada abafada.**

* * *

**Naquela noite, Hermione custou a pegar no sono, pois ficou pensando em Harry. Qualquer uma no lugar dela estaria neste momento pulando de alegria, ela era diferente. Sabia que caso se envolve-se com Harry de verdade, a sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Foi quando seu celular apitou, chamando o sua atenção para mostra-la que acabou que receber uma mensagem.**

**Pegou o celular e viu que a mensagem era de Harry, seu coração acelerou.**

_**"Oi Hermione, espero não ter te acordado, se esse foi o caso peço que me desculpe! Só estou escrevendo essa mensagem para lhe desejar boa noite e para ter certeza que você não me deu o número errado... rs"**_

**Quando acabou de ler, soltou um suspiro. Então resolveu responder a mensagem dele.**

_**"Oi Harry, não se preocupe, eu já estava acordada! Acho que agora você pode ter certeza que te dei o número certo não é? Bom, estou com sono e já estou indo dormir.**_**.. **_**Boa noite para você também!**_

**Enviou a mensagem e foi dormir, esperando ansiosamente pelo outro dia. Pois tinha quase certeza que Harry a convidaria para ir a algum lugar.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

**Hermione estava deitada no sofá e assistindo TV, até que ouviu seu telefone tocar. Já sabendo quem a ligava, correu para atender.**

**- Bom dia Harry! - Hermione cumprimentou.**

**- Bom dia... O que está fazendo? - Harry perguntou enquanto falava no celular e dirigia o carro.**

**- Agora? Deitada no sofá! - Hermione respondeu desanimada - Na verdade estou aqui a tanto tempo que parece que irei me fundir a ele!**

**- Isso não é justo... Assim não sobraria nem um pouco de você para mim! - disse Harry.**

**Hermione corou, abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto uma alegria se apoderou do seu corpo.**

**- Você está me paquerando, Potter? - ela perguntou retóricamente.**

**- Estou! - Harry afirmou rindo.**

**O seu coração se acelerou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Harry gostava mesmo dela. Isso era a melhor que coisa que ela poderia saber. Sentiu-se incrivelmente feliz, mas não queria parecer uma adolescente boba e apaixonada.**

**- Bom você não me ligou somente para perguntar o que eu estou fazendo, não é? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Não! - Harry respondeu - Eu liguei para te avisar que hoje não vou ser o seu guia turístico, mas queria saber se aceita ir jantar comigo!**

**- Jantar? Onde? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Não se preocupe, marquei reserva no restaurante no qual o dono é um tio do meu amigo Keanu Reeves! - explicou Harry - É bastante reservado e provavelmente não haverá fãs por lá!**

**- Tudo bem! - ela aceitou.**

**- Excelente! - disse Harry animado - Vou passar ai às 07:00 da noite, não se atrase!**

**- Estarei te esperando! - Hermione avisou.**

**-Até mais Hermione! - Harry desligou o telefone.**

**Ela sabia que sua relação com Harry estava ficando mais séria, gostava da companhia dele. Então decidiu começar a preparar Gina, antes de lhe dar a noticia que tinha o conhecido. O que não seria tarefa fácil, pois ela sempre foi louca por ele. Desde que o viu pela primeira vez na televisão, para ser mais exata.**

**Depois de ter recebido o telefonema de Harry, Hermione viu-se sem ter o que fazer até o horário em que havia combinado de encontrá-lo. Sentou-se na poltrona que se encontrava ao lado do sofá e começou a ler um livro.**

**Minutos depois viu Gina e Luna aparecerem diante a ela, com a maior cara de sono.**

**- Ainda então dormindo? - Hermione perguntou brincando.**

**- Haha, você é muito engraçada Hermione... Deveria virar comediante! - disse Gina.**

**- Nossa, o que houve? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Ela está assim desde que ouviu dizer que o Harry está namorando! - disse Luna distraída e se dirigindo a cozinha.**

**- Olha Gina, não fica assim! - Hermione consolou a amiga - Harry não é o único homem do mundo!**

**- Eu sei, mas eu queria conhecê-lo! - Gina falou desanimada - Como devem ser os olhos dele bem de perto?- após falar isso Gina deu um suspiro e Luna revirou os olhos.**

**- Verdes meio azulados, inacreditavelmente bonitos! - Hermione falou sem nem mesmo perceber.**

**- O que disse?- Gina perguntou desconfiada.**

**- Nada! – Hermione passou as mãos nos cabelos e mudou de assunto.**

* * *

**Eram 19:00, Luna e Gina haviam ido ao clube de festa "Joyful day".**

**Hermione já estava pronta esperando Harry, ouviu a buzina do carro em frente ao hotel e desceu apressadamente para encontra-lo. Chegando lá, o avistou.**

**- Boa noite! - ela o cumprimentou entrando no carro.**

**- Boa noite Hermione! - cumprimentou Harry, em seguida ligou o carro e começou a dirigir.**

**O restaurante se localizava em uma rua não muito movimentada e de acordo com Harry, as pessoas que o frequentavam eram geralmente adultos em reuniões de negócios. Então, seria bem pouco provável que algum fã o encontrasse ali. Era um lugar muito bonito, exagerado e muito chique. Na opinião de Hermione, foi uma escolha perfeita para um primeiro encontro.**

**Caminharam em direção a uma mesa mais afastada com cadeira de madeira acolchoadas e uma mesa simplesmente perfeita com uma toalha branca. Sentaram-se e decidiram que Harry escolheria os pratos que comeriam, já que Hermione não conhecia muito da culinária do lugar.**

**Quando e Hermione fizeram os pedidos e o garçon se retirou da mesa. Uma mulher se aproximou da mesa deles.**

**- Desculpe-me, mas você não é Harry Potter? - perguntou a senhora.**

**- Sim! - Harry respondeu.**

**- Minha filha é uma grande fã sua!- contou a mulher - Ela quer saber se pode vir aqui e pegar um autógrafo seu!**

**- Claro que sim... Pode chamá-la! - autorizou Harry.**

**A mulher fez um aceno positivo para uma garota de uns 20 anos, muito bonita, que estava na mesa ao lado do pai. Ela se levantou e foi até a mesa onde Harry estava.**

**- Oi... - A garota cumprimentou o ator com um sorriso gigante no rosto - Eu sou uma grande fã sua... Você estava perfeito naquele filme "Between the girl and the lawyer"!**

**- Obrigado. - Harry agradeceu sorrindo para a garota e Hermione notou que ele parecia completamente sincero - Qual é o seu nome?- ele perguntou pegando um guardanapo e aceitando uma caneta que a mãe da garota lhe oferecia para escrever.**

**- Sofia! - respondeu a garota.**

**- Aqui está... - Harry entregou o guardanapo para a garota, ele havia escrito " De Harry potter, para minha grande fã Sofia!"**

**- Obrigado! - Sofia agradeceu o ator e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, em seguida voltou para sua mesa com a mãe.**

**Hermione percebeu que isso era ser famoso. Pessoas sempre querendo te conhecer e serem notadas por você, pessoas querendo alguma coisa que venha de você, pessoas sempre querendo estar perto de você, pessoas idolatrando você.**

**- Desculpe! - Harry se desculpou por ter desviado sua atenção dela.**

**- Sem problemas! – Hermione sorriu e tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa.**

**- Bom, o que fez hoje o dia todo? - ele perguntou curioso.**

**- Dormi, assisti um pouco de televisão e li um livro! – ela respondeu.**

**- Nossa que divertido! - Harry comentou irônico com um pequeno sorriso**

**Hermione olhou-o severamente. Poderia muito bem dar uma cortada nele neste momento, mas acho que não era necessária uma briga.**

**- Realmente, foi bastante divertido e instrutivo! - ela respondeu.**

**Foram interrompidos novamente pelo garçom entregando-lhes os pedidos. Depois de jantarem, Harry pagou a conta e foram embora.**

**- Tudo bem? - Harry perguntou notando Hermione muito quieta.**

**- Sim! - ela respondeu olhando a rua pela janela.**

**- Não é o que parece!- comentou ele entrando na rua do hotel onde Hermione estava hospedada.**

**- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe! - Hermione forçou um pequeno sorriso.**

**- Você me parece nervosa. - Harry falou após ter estacionado o carro.**

**- Quer entrar? - ela convidou.**

**Harry deu uma ultima olhada em Hermione, ela parecia estar preocupada com alguma coisa.**

**- Quero! - aceitou ele.**

**Adentraram ao hotel, passando pelo saguão rapidamente para que Harry não fosse reconhecido, subiram as escadas e enfim chegaram no apartamento em que Hermione e as amigas estavam hospedadas.**

**Hermione abriu a porta e esticou o braço em um sinal de que ele entrasse também.**

**- Você está preocupada com alguma coisa! - Harry insistiu.**

**- É que... Eu quero apresentar você para minhas amigas, mas... - Hermione falava, mas foi interrompida.**

**- Por que o simples fato de elas me conhecerem afeta tanto você? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Isso não me afeta! - Hermione respondeu como se estivesse ofendida - Mas quero que me prometa que não vai me deixar de lado quando conhecê-las!**

**- O quê? - Harry andou até ela e a encarou - Do que está falando?**

**- Eu acho... Eu acho que estou gostando de você! - ela falou - Eu nunca me interessei pelos seus filmes ou suas noticias, mas estou me apaixonando por você... O rapaz educado e tão atencioso que eu conheci à algumas noites atrás!**

**Harry não disse nada, apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e lentamente se aproximou dela, em seguida a beijou. Hermione se entregou, envolveu o corpo dele com seus braços, juntou seus lábios aos dele, abriu a boca e retribuiu o beijo.**

**De repente, Luna e Gina entraram no apartamento e se depararam com Harry e Hermione se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã.**

**- Hermione? - Luna perguntou sem acreditar na cena.**

**Ela e o ator se soltaram mediatamente. Hermione ajeitava o seu vestido enquanto Harry olhava para o outro lado com o rosto abaixado.**

**- Harry... Harry Potter? - Gina perguntou sem acreditar que o ator estava ali.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

**Só foi possível escutar os seus passos pesados batendo firmemente no chão. Gina se retirou da sala e rapidamente foi para seu quarto.**

**-Espera Gina!- Luna a chamou tentando alcançá-la, mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado levemente por Hermione. Então pode se escutar o baque de uma porta que provavelmente seria a do quanto de Gina, sendo fechada com extrema força.**

**Os três se entreolharam por alguns minutos ainda meio tensos por conta da situação que acabaram de passar.**

**- Acho que nem preciso te apresentar, não é? - Hermione perguntou brincando com a amiga, em seguida se virou para o ator - Harry essa é a Luna. – A indicou com a cabeça. - Luna você já sabem quem ele é então me poupe!**

**A loira estava com os olhos brilhando e faiscando alegria, até que Harry lhe dirigiu a palavra pela primeira vez.**

**- Olá, é um prazer te conhecer! - Harry esticou o braço para cumprimentar Luna, mas a garota o enlaçou pelos ombros lhe dando um abraço. Hermione soltou uma risada contente, já esperando essa reação da amiga. Harry retribuiu o abraço.**

**- Como vocês se conheceram? - Luna perguntou totalmente curiosa.**

**- É uma longa história Luna! - Harry falou.**

**A loira se derreteu ao ouvir o seu apelido sair da boca dele.**

**- E eu tenho muito tempo! - Luna insistiu.**

**Então, Harry e Hermione contaram toda a história desde o dia em que se conheceram por coincidência no clube de festa.**

* * *

**Gina estava no quarto chorando, queria liberar toda aquela tristeza que agora se encontrava em seu peito, que começou a sentir deste que presenciou aquela cena. Agarrou o travesseiro e jogou-se bruços sobre a cama, permanecendo na mesma posição enquanto pensava. Amanha Hermione teria que se explicar com ela, e a explicação teria que se boa, teria que contar tudo o que aconteceu entre eles.**

**Até que se deu conta de algo que havia esquecido, Hermione era a tal garota misteriosa. Ela que tinha sido fotografada com o seu ídolo, era ela que o estava o namorando. Agora estava tudo explicado, até aquela sua revolta sem cabimento ao ver as fotos na televisão.**

**Como isso poderia estar acontecendo se desde quando ela e Luna ficaram sabendo da existência de Harry, Hermione não tinha demonstrado o mínimo interesse?**

**O tempo foi passando e o cansaço foi tomando conta do seu corpo de Gina, então ela dormiu ali mesmo.**

* * *

**- Vocês formam um casal lindo! - elogiou Luna - Estou muito feliz por vocês!**

**- Ham... Nós não somos um casal, Luna! - disse Harry - Somos amigos!**

**Hermione sentiu seu coração bater forte, aquelas palavras haviam tocado na ferida, ela não pôde deixar de soltar um suspiro chateado ao ouvir aquilo. Luna percebeu como sua amiga reagiu.**

**De repente o celular de Harry tocou, interrompendo a conversa dos três.**

**- Alô? - o ator atendeu - Ah, Keanu... É mesmo? Tinha me esquecido totalmente! – em sua voz transparecia preocupação, mas ele não parecia preocupado. Hermione olhou-o divertida percebendo que ele era mesmo um bom ator - Certo, já estou indo! - desligou o telefone e se levantou do sofá - Desculpem, tenho que ir agora... Foi um prazer te conhecer Luna!**

**Acenou para as duas, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Hermione:**

**- Espera... Eu te levo até lá embaixo! - ela se levantou.**

**Harry e Hermione passaram pelo saguão do hotel e quando chegaram no estacionamento, ficaram cara a cara novamente.**

**- Obrigado pela noite! - o ator agradeceu.**

**Em seguida, Hermione se aproximou dele e o beijou nos lábios por um curto período de tempo.**

**- Eu que agradeço... Até mais! - ela se despediu e começou a andar rapidamente para o hotel.**

**Harry deu um pequeno sorriso e ficou olhando ela entrar, em seguida, entrou no seu viper e se foi.**

* * *

**O dia estava nublado, mas sem chuva. Hermione levantou-se sem nem olhar o horário e se arrumou. Desceu e encontrou Luna tomando café. Gina estava sentada no sofá em frente a televisão. Então, Hermione sentou-se ao lado da ruiva que nem se deu ao trabalho de virar a cabeça para encará-la.**

**- Oi! - Hermione cumprimentou em um tom calmo.**

**Gina à olhou pelo canto do olho, ainda sem se mexer um centímetro sequer**

**- Fala! - Gina disse desinteressada.**

**Hermione passou a mão uma na outra e deu um grande suspiro.**

**-Bom, primeiramente eu queria me desculpar por ter te deixado triste! - ela começou - Nunca foi a minha intenção me envolver com o Harry também, mas aconteceu... Muito rápido, mas aconteceu!**

**Virou-se para frente de Hermione.**

**- Como se conheceram? - Gina perguntou curiosa.**

**Então contou passo a passo de todos os momentos.**

**- Isso explica as fotos... – Ela Concluiu.**

**- Mas eu li que vocês estavam namorando. - Gina disse contrariada.**

**- Não estamos, foi à mídia que inventou isso, nós somo só... Amigos! - Hermione falou com uma expressão desanimada.**

**- Eu nunca iria imagina que foi isso que aconteceu! - falou a ruiva.**

**- Tudo bem Gina! - falou Hermione chegando mais perto e abraçando a amiga.**

**- Nossa ! - a ruiva suspirou- Não sei onde enfiar a minha cabeça de tanta vergonha... Eu te culpei sem provas... Acho que a raiva subiu a minha cabeça ontem... Me desculpe!**

**- Está tudo bem, ok? - Hermione aceitou as desculpas.**

* * *

**Harry estava na casa de Jensen Ackles com Keanu Reeves, e para completar a bagunça, johnny depp estava lá. Todos os três se encontravam agora na sala de estar da casa almoçando uma pizza, enquanto Harry lhes contava sobre o episódio de ontem à noite.**

**- E as amigas dela pegaram vocês se agarrando lá?- Johnny pergunrou rindo dele.**

**- Já disse que acho você um sortudo cara?- perguntou Jensen.**

**- Pois é... - Harry concordou enquanto balançava a cabeça - Depois a tal Gina ficou super irritada, brigou com Hermione se subiu correndo para o quarto!**

**- Mas você não falou que ela odiava chamar atenção? - Reeves perguntou - Se você pretende ter algo mais sério com ela, vão descobrir quem é a garota misteriosa e ela terá que dar adeus a privacidade!**

**- É ...- Harry ponderou - Eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda!**

**- Pois deveria começar a pensar! - Jensen falou com a boca cheia.**

**Harry passou o resto do dia com os amigos, conversando sobre bobagens. À noite, recebeu uma ligação de Hermione, onde ela lhe disse que havia conversado com Gina e agora tudo estava bem. Também contou que uns jornalistas foram no hotel, há procura da tal morena misteriosa. Deixou visível a sua irritação. Mas logo após se desculpou com ele sabendo que aquilo não era culpa dele e depois de uns minutos desligou dizendo que iria assistir um filme com as amigas e logo após dormir.**

**Quando Harry chegou em casa, tomou um banho e começou a assistir um pouco de televisão. De repente, começou a pensar sobre a vida. Seus pensamentos caíram sobre Hermione ele estava realmente gostando dela. Sabia que se assumisse um namoro como tinha em mente, a garota não teria mais privacidade, assim como Keanu Reeves disse. Sua vida mudaria completamente e tomaria um rumo totalmente diferente do que ela havia planejado. Ele não queria tivesse seus sonhos estragados por sua causa.**

* * *

**_eita... Quantos reviews eu recebi ein... fico feliz que a fanfic esteja fazendo sucesso!_  
**

**_Obrigado pelo carinho iracemaclevelares, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e pelos reviews!_**

**_até o próximo cap pessoal..._**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

**No sábado de manhã, Harry estacionou seu viper em frente ao hotel onde Hermione estava hospedada, passou pelo saguão de entrada e chegou até o quarto dela, em seguida tocou a campainha.**

**Ao abrir a porta, Hermione ficou surpresa em vê-lo ali, pois ele sempre avisara antes de visitá-la.**

**- Oi Harry, entre! - convidou ela.**

**Harry entrou e deu de cara com Gina e Luna assistindo um filme. Imediatamente, as duas se colocaram de pé**

**- Olá! - ele cumprimentou sorrindo.**

**- Harry... Oi! - Luna cumprimentou.**

**Gina se aproximou dele.**

**- Oi... - a ruiva cumprimentou meia tímida - Eu queria me desculpar pela forma...**

**- Tudo bem... Não precisa se desculpar por nada! - Harry a interrompeu - Eu vim ver como você está, mas parece que tudo de ajeitou.**

**- Claro! - respondeu a ruiva.**

**- Ah... Já que você está aqui, não se importaria deautografar algumas coisas nossas, não é Harry? - Luna pediu.**

**- Como quiser, Luna! - disse Harry sorrindo.**

**Gina e Luna soltaram gritinhos e correram para seus quartos, para trazerem algumas coisas que tinham. Harry passou o dia inteiro autografando os inúmeros posters, tirando fotos, assistindo televisão, conversando sobre histórias interessantes, e conhecendo mais a vida das duas amigas de Hermione.**

**- Ham... Nós, celebridades, não somos tão perfeitas como imaginam! - explicava Harry - Na época em que terminei meu namoro, começei a ficar viciado em internet e não saía muito de casa, chegava a beber muito as vezes... Mas felizmente eu sai dessa vida, e foi aí que minha carreira de ator começou... Então entrei pro elenco de "Between the girl and the lawyer" e esse foi meu primeiro filme, eu tinha 16 anos na época... Mas já havia feito alguns trabalhos antes!**

**- Nossa... Nós não sabiamos disso! - Gina falou chocada - Mas você estava incrível naquele filme!**

**- Eu disse que vocês não o conhecem, quem mandou não acreditarem? - Hermione lembrou da época em que ainda não conhecia Harry e suas amigas eram loucas por ele, quando aparecia nos filmes e em reportagens.**

**As garotas também falaram delas, sobre as viagens que fizeram, sobre momentos na infância e no ensino médio, etc...**

**Hermione e Harry lançavam olharem um para o outro, sem deixar que Gina e Luna percebessem. Infelizmente não tiveram um tempo sozinhos para conversarem melhor sobre o beijo da outra noite.**

* * *

**Por fim anoiteceu e deu a hora de Harry voltar pra casa, contra o gosto das meninas.**

**- Bem... É hora de voltar pra casa, já está tarde! - disse Harry, se levantando da poltrona - Amanhã eu virei buscar vocês às 10:00 da manhã em ponto, estejam prontas e não se atrasem!**

**- Pra onde vamos? - Hermione perguntou curiosa.**

**- Vocês vão conhecer minha casa! - ele respondeu.**

**Gina e Luna começaram com aquelas risadinhas animadas, foram até ele e o abraçaram.**

**- Sério? Vamos mesmo conhecer sua casa? - Luna perguntou.**

**- Claro! - Harry confirmou sorrindo.**

**- Tudo bem... Vamos parar de agarrar o Harry, ele quer ir pra casa descansar um pouco! - Hermione se colocou entre Harry e afastou Gina e Luna.**

**- Ela sempre foi ciumenta desse jeito, não liga não! - disse a ruiva.**

**- Gina... - Hermione repreendeu corando de vergonha.**

* * *

**No dia seguinte, Hermione, Gina e Luna acordaram cedo e se arrumaram. Exatamente às 10:00 em ponto, Harry já estava estacionado em frente ao hotel.**

**- Nossa... Que carrão ein! - Gina elogiou ao ver o Viper.**

**- Obrigado! - Harry agradeceu - Vamos lá!**

**As três entraram no carro e ele dirigiu.**

**Harry morava num conjunto de mansões em Londres, sua casa era grande e muito luxuosa. Ele estacionou o carro na garagem e em seguida entraram. Tudo estava arrumado e organizado, haviam quadros de enfeites nas paredes, a sala era gigante, ele realmente vivia muito bem.**

**Hermione, Luna e Gina conheceram toda a casa do ator, depois decidiram sair para almoçar e depois passaram o resto do dia caminhando por Londres, comprando coisas, admirando as paisagens e visitando pontos turísticos do lugar.**

* * *

**Finalmente anoiteceu e todos tiveram de voltar para casa. Harry estacionou em frente ao hotel, as garotas saíram do carro e se dirigiram até a porta.**

**O ator ficou olhando para elas, especialmente para Hermione. Se lembrou da conversa com seus colegas sobre a vida delas mudarem e que teria que fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Então ele saiu do carro e foi rapidamente até elas.**

**- Esperem... Tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer antes de vocês irem! - avisou Harry.**

**- Pode falar! - Hermione falou.**

**- Bem... Ham... Como vocês sabem, hoje é sábado! - lembrou ele.**

**- E dai? - Gina perguntou sem entender.**

**- Parece que não vamos mais nos ver a partir de amanhã! - contou Harry.**

**- O quê? Por quê? - Hermione perguntou inconformada.**

**- Eu decidi cancelar minhas férias e viajar para os EUA, vou tirar algumas fotos num estúdio e aparecer num programa de TV! - ele respondeu ****- Um carro virá buscar vocês segunda feira, às 01:00 da tarde e vai levá-las ao aeroporto, para nos despedirmos!**

**Hermione ficou encarando o ator totalmente chocada e extremamente magoada. Gina e Luna também, mas perceberam que eles dois precisavam conversar a sós.**

**- Vamos Gina... Eles precisam conversar! - Luna chamou - Nos vemos amanhã então, Harry!**

**- Tchau Harry! - Gina também se despediu e entrou ao lado da amiga.**

**Hermione continuou o encarando, tentando digerir a noticia.**

**- Por que não me contou? - ela perguntou arrasada - E por quê está cancelando suas férias? Eu sei que isso não é desculpa!**

**- Eu não quis estragar nosso último dia juntos! - Harry respondeu cincero - E estou cancelando nossas férias, por que não podemos nos envolver desse jeito!**

**As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela sabia que ele estava certo e isso machucava demais.**

**- Mas como nós ficamos? E aquele beijo na outra noite? - ela perguntou.**

**- Hermione... Nossas vidas são muito diferentes e isso nunca daria certo! - explicou Harry - Eu realmente estava gostando de você, mas não podemos ficar juntos! - o ator se aproximou dela e levantou o queixo de Hermione, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos - Hey... Tem que me prometer que vai seguir seus objetivos e terminar a faculdade de medicina!**

**- Você promete não se esquecer de mim? - Hermione perguntou ainda chorando.**

**- Eu prometo! - Harry confirmou - Você foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceram!**

**Hermione sorriu entre soluços de choro e em seguida o abraçou. Logo depois, eles trocaram um longo beijo.**

* * *

**O dia amanheceu um pouco chuvoso em Londres. Hermione, Gina e Luna se aprontaram para se encontrar com Harry pela última vez.**

**O carro chegou na porta do hotel exatamente às 01:00 da tarde como Harry dissera. As três entraram no automóvel, mas não encontraram o ator lá. O motorista explicou que ele teve de chegar mais cedo no aeroporto e não pôde vir junto.**

**Enfim chegaram ao aeroporto e o motorista levou as três garotas até o ator. Gina foi a primeira a abraçá-lo, em seguida por Luna.**

**- Vamos sentir muito sua falta! - falou Gina.**

**- Espero que nos encontremos algum dia desses! - completou Luna.**

**Harry fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e sorriu fechado para as duas, em seguida, viu Hermione se aproximando. Ela foi até ele lentamente e o beijou nos lábios.**

**- Eu vou sentir sua falta, Harry! - ela sussurrou quando seus lábios se descolaram.**

**- Eu também! - ele disse.**

**De repente, ouviram uma voz avisando no auto-falante que o portão de embarque, no qual Harry iria embarcar, já estava liberado.**

**O ator tirou um objeto do bolso do paletó e colocou na mão de Hermione.**

**- Fica de lembrança pra você! - falou Harry.**

**Ela abriu a mão e lá estava o óculos escuro que ele à emprestou para esconder o rosto e fugir dos paparazzi no dia em que se conheceram.**

**- Obrigado! - Hermione agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso - Boa viagem... E cuidado!**

**- Tchau Hermione... - Harry se despediu dela e em seguida começou a andar na direção do portão de embarque. Antes de atravessar, deu uma ultima olhada em Hermione, ela estava olhando fixamente para ele. Sorriu para ela e se foi.**


	10. Epigolo

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

**Uma semana depois, Hermione, Gina e Luna haviam voltado para os Estados Unidos, onde voltariam a cursar a faculdade.**

_**- "Oh my life" (Oh minha vida)**_

_**- "Is changing everyday"Está mudando todos os dias)**_

_**- "Every possible way" (De todas as maneiras possíveis)**_

_**- "Though my dreams" (Embora meus sonhos)**_

_**- "It's never quite as it seems" (Nunca sejam exatamente como parecem)**_

_**- "Never quite as it seems" (Nunca sejam exatamente como parecem)**_

**A vida de Hermione mudou completamente desde que ela conheceu Harry, já não era tão obcecada pela matéria e saia mais com Gina e Luna.**

_**- "I know I felt like this before" (Eu sei que já me senti assim antes)**_

_**- "But now I'm feeling it even more" (Mas agora eu estou sentindo ainda mais)**_

_**- "Because it came from you" (Porque isso veio de você)**_

_**- "And then I open up and see" (E então eu abro os olhos e vejo)**_

_**- "The person falling here is me" (A pessoa caida aqui sou eu)**_

_**- "A different way to be" (Uma maneira diferente de ser)**_

**Nos primeiros dias de aula, as três amigas se reuniram com os outros amigos da faculdade, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom e Ronald Weasley, e contaram sobre a experiência de conhecer o astro Harry Potter. Mostraram fotos no celular e a assinatura do ator nas camisas que usavam, etc...**

_**- "I want more" (Eu quero mais)**_

_**- "impossible to ignore" (Impossível ignorar)**_

_**- "impossible to ignore"(Impossível ignorar)**_

_**- "They'll come true" (E eles se tornarão realidade)**_

_**- "impossible not to do" (Impossível não se tornarem)**_

_**- "impossible not to do" (Impossível não se tornarem)**_

**Harry Potter havia aparecido no programa de David Letterman e havia conversado com o apresentador sobre seus projetos e momentos engraçados. Hermione, Gina e Luna foram citadas pelo ator. Quando as três amigas viram pela televisão, não se seguraram de alegria.**

_**- "And now I tell you openly" (E agora eu lhe digo abertamente)**_

_**- "You have my heart so don't hurt me" (Você possui meu coração então não me machuque)**_

_**- "You're what I couldn't find" (Você é o que eu não pude encontrar)**_

_**- "A totally amazing mind" (Uma mente totalmente incrível)**_

_**- "So understanding and so kind" (Tão compreensiva e tão gentil)**_

_**- "You're everything to me" (Você é tudo pra mim)**_

**Quando finalmente o novo filme "Harry Potter e as lembranças de Hermione Granger" saiu nos cinemas, Hermione, Gina, Luna, Draco, Neville e Ronald foram juntos assistir.**

_**- "Oh my life" (Oh minha vida)**_

_**- "Is changing everyday" (Está mudando todos os dias)**_

_**- "In every possible way" (De todas as maneiras possíveis)**_

_**- "Though my dreams" (Embora meus sonhos)**_

_**- "It's never quiet as it seems" (Nunca sejam exatamente como parecem)**_

_**- "Cause you're a dream to me" (Porque você é um sonho pra mim)**_

_**- "dream to me" (Um sonho pra mim)**_

**Harry Potter continua levando sua vida. Após sua viagem pelos EUA, ele voltou para Londres e está à procura de novos trabalhos, ele espera ser escalado para mais um filme.**

**Continua...?**

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**_Ah... Mas que pena, acabou a fanfic!_  
**

**_A musica desse capitulo se chama "dreams" da banda "the cramberries"_**

**_Quero agradecer à Mi Potter novamente, por ter me autorizado a escrever este maravilhoso trabalho!_**

**_Também quero agradecer aos reviews, fico lisonjeado pelos elogios!_**

**_ Ei iracemaclevelares, espero que você tenha gostado viu querida, grande abraço pra você!_**

**_Bem pessoal... É só, vejo você na próxima fanfiction, fiquem na santa paz de Deus!_**

**_Um abraço a todos..._**

**_William McBoy_**


End file.
